legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Reaper Forces
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. me2_horizon___possessed_collector_by_chicksaw2002-d5qtpjj.jpg|"Assuming direct control!" Harbinger taking over one of the collectors powering it up to make it have stronger control over biotics, enhanced armor durability, and the power to shoot yellow fireballs. Pain is not even an issue for the possessed host as it is granted an extremely high pain tolerance to keep it fighting. CollectorDrone.png|Collector Drones. Collector Drones are armed with a collector assault rifle and wield weak barrier energy shields into their body. It along with its brothers can use their wings to hover in the air in flight for a limited amount of time. CollectorAssassins.png|Collector Assassin. Collector Assassin's use a collector particle beam sniper rifle, a very powerful long-ranged weapon that can easily tear through energy shields and hurt the enemy if they don't dodge. CollectorGuardian.png|Collector Guardian. Elite forces of The Collectors, Collector Guardians wielder collector assault rifles with warp ammo that fires in bursts to decimate through energy shields and biotic barriers. Their biotic barriers are stronger than their lower ranking grunts even be able to regenerate. They have a deployable anti-ballistic shield to protect them from the frontside and can be used to shoot through making this tactic dangerous to enemy forces. Praetorian1.png|Praetorian. The collector/human hybrid weapon is the air-ground attack support as heavy artillery for the collector armor. It fires twin blue particle beams from its four blue eyes that can guarantee to kill an unmoving shielded target. It is able to slam against the ground creating a blue shockwave that knocks enemies to the ground to knock them down leaving them vulnerable for the Praetorian to jump up and pounce on them to stab their opponents to death with their legged claws. They have strong energy shields and heavily armored against attacks. collectortrooper.png|Collector Trooper. Collector Troopers are above The Collector Droens when it comes to combat. They wield collector submachine guns, strong mid-ranged weapons who have less recoil being useful for suppressing fire. They do not have energy shields unless they are possessed, it is however made up for it with smarter tactics and additional equipment like the organic blade for melee combat and frag grenades to throw at groups of enemies. collectorcaptain.png|Collector Captain. Collector Captains are tactical leaders who leader squadrons of collectors into battle. They use collector assault rifles, organic mele blades for close combat. They are strong like the collector troopers to kill a normal human peaked being with a stomp from their immense strength. Collector Captains have the ability to control seeker swarms to capture targets. Unlike Collector Troopers they have energy barrier shields. They are able to create Collector Web traps to slow enemies down when possessed. seekerswarms.png|Seeker Swarms. When not used to capture enemies by injecting them with paralysis liquid, Seeker swarms use their large numbers to overwhelm and distract enemy forces. This is not the only annoyance as the seeker swarms can self-destruct to blow their enemies apart. Seeker Swarms can be upgraded as Seeker Plagues if a Collector Captain is presented, increasing their numbers and giving each individual seeker plague swarm their own energy barrier shields. CollectorCruisers.png|Collector Cruiser. Collector Cruisters serve as the main method of transport for The Collectors and their forces to kidnap colonists that inhabit defenseless planets. It's mainly armed with a frontal particle beam gun while it's sides have eye laser turret guns. reaperdestroyer.png|Destroyer Reapers. Destroyer Reapers are the air to ground forces. Scion.png|Scion. Scions are mobile heavy artillery support for the reapers. They have strong armor, super strength that can instantly kill a human peak durability enemy, and sport a large explosive projectile cannon on their left arm. Husk.png|Husk. Husks are the running variant of a zombie except much stronger and more resilient to damage due to their cybernetic implants. They attack mainly by clawing and biting their foes. Banshee.png|Banshee. Banshees are Ardat-Yakashi asari turned into weapons for the reapers. They are protected with a strong energy barrier shield. Few in numbers they make up for it with their many biotic powers that make them dangerous. The number of abilities include moving at super speeds with biotic charge, pull to biotic telekinetically bring their enemies to them to be impaled by their hands,charging up their bodies to send a powerful scream that can send groups of enemies into being disoriented, teleportation, and finally they throw balls of biotic energy similar to warp to disintegrate enemies to a molecular level. Marauder.png|Marauder. Marauders serve as the strategists for the reaper ground forces making them important to be the first to take down. Marauders can create armor plating to make their fellow indoctrinated users more durable in combat. Marauders are equipped with the Phaeston rifle which holds alot of ammo and faster rate of fire, however causes less damage to their targets. Brute.png|Brute. Brutes were made out of the splicing betwee kroan and turian tissue resulting in a hulking mechanical with strength to tear apart armored military vehicles and a huge left handed claw used to impale its enemies against the ground. Ravager.png|Ravager. Ravagers are Rachni turned reaper monsters wielding twin artillery cannons. They have egg sacs that constantly reproduce Swarmers. Enemies would have to be careful when destroying the sacs as they spill acid. Swarmer.png|Swarmer. Swarmers are a small army of synthetic controlled newborn Rachni that act as suicide bombers. Their size can make them difficult to kill especially in large numbers. Cannibal.png|Cannibal. Cannibals are a creation genetic splice of batarians and humans. They are named that because they eat the bodies of their fellow dead creations to heal themselves, if not make themselves stronger and smarter. Cannibals fire mass velocity bullets from their automatic arm cannon and can switch to firing frag grenades if they feel they are endangered of losing to the larger numbered enemy forces. Harvester.png|Harvester. Harvesters are the first reapers to move into battle moving in the frontlines to help lead the synthetic creations on the ground into battle. They fly across the air with their wings spawning husks before engaging in battle. Two mass velocity ballistic cannons are mounted in its mouth. Omega_-_adjutant_ownage.png|Adjutants have the apparent ability to "infect" other beings with their Reaper-originated technology, as seen when a salarian that was attacked by one of the creatures quickly transforms into a new Adjutant. When an Adjutant first transforms, however, it is significantly weaker and needs more time to rewrite the genetic code of its body. This is the ideal time to eliminate the transformed. Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Flyers Category:Gun Users Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Characters that hail from the Mass Effect Universe Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Immortals Category:Giants Category:Evil from the past Category:Mass Murderers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessors Category:Brainwashers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Groups Category:Team Category:Team villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Animals Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Races Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Hell Councils Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline Category:Races of Chronicles of Great New Empire